Rota
by Sweet Dark Kndy
Summary: Alice siempre fue la niña alegre e hiperactiva del grupo pero lo que muchos no sabian es que ella escondia un obscuro secreto, el cual la hacia sentir rota por dentro. Pero podra Alice superar ese pasado y caminar hacia el futuro o se dara por vencida?
1. La cruda realidad

_**Las personajes no son mios, son d la "Gran Stephenie Mayer", yo solo los tomo prestados. Y muchas de las frases en cursiva pertenecen a la autora Cielo Latini de su libro "Abzurdah" , las cuales puse tal como están en el libro debido a que no podían describir mejor mis sentimientos. Asi que no pretendo plagiarla, que quede de una vez claro, ni nada por el estilo. Asi que sin mas que decir….. Disfrutenlo**_

**Alice Pov**

Era tarde ya, la tarde estaba cayendo y se sentía como la noche se iba a apoderando cada ves mas del cielo opacando a la luz del sol, haciendo que la tarde se volviera cada vez mas fría.

-CHICAS YA VENGANZE A COMER!.- Oi como gritaba la enfermera a la distancia, haciendo que todas las chicas que estábamos en el jardín se levantaran y se metieran.

-Vamos Al.- dijo una de las chicas que estaba a mi lado acompañándome en mi soledad, si no mal recuerdo Clara se llamaba.

- En un momento, Clara.- dije volteando hacia el otro lado, viendo hacia el crepúsculo.

- Pero Al.- dijo Clara algo nerviosa.- Sabes que si nos atrapan saltándonos las comidas nos va a ir mal.

- No te preocupes.- dije riéndome.- No me saltare la cena, solo quiero estar un momento a solas, si?

- Pero Alice…- dijo obviamente preocupada, pero antes de que dijera algo la interrumpí

- No te preocupes, Clara. Sé que no puedo estar sola.- dije mirándome las muñecas apreciando los cortes vertical en ambas. Un claro recuerdo de lo que me había sucedido.- Pero en verdad lo necesito, quiero pensar a gusto… acaso eso es mucho pedir?.- dije rogándole con mi mirada

- Esta bien.- dijo rindiéndose al final.- pero por favor no tardes o sino la señorita Mckensy, se enojara… y sabes como se pone cuando…

- Si lo se, lo se. Pero anda y ve, que si no la que va a salir perjudicada eres tu

- Ok… pero no tardes!.- grito mientras se alejaba para entrara a las instalaciones

Suspire sonoramente, mientras ella se alejaba.

Y es que para ser sinceros, todo esto ya me estaba desesperando. ESTO ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA! Ya me tenia harta, cansada, no quería estar aqui…no, no quería. Queria salir, ir la escuela, al centro comercial, al parque que estaba enfrente de mi casa, quería salir con mi amigas, quería irme de fiesta, queria….queria tantas cosas y sobretodo volver a ser normal. Pero no, simplemente por dos razones: una: no podía y dos: yo no era nada normal. En vez de eso tenia que estar encerrada en este estúpido lugar, porque TODOS decían que era por mi bien.

SI CLAROO! Bullshits! Puras Bullshits! Por mi bien? Por mi salud? Lo mejor para mi?… si claro cómo no, como si fuera lo suficientemente tonta para creerme esa mierda. Yo sabia muy dentro de mi que mis padres inmediatamente supieron de mi enfermedad decidieron internarme para que los demás no empezaran a hablar, sobretodo mi mama. Y es siendo sinceros quien en nuestro circulo social llegaria aceptar a una niña anoréxica y bulímica.

Porque si, aunque no lo crean, yo Marie Alice Brandon era bulímica y anoréxica y para colmo también tenia tendencias suicidadas. Bonito no? El sueño de todo padre no lo creen?

Y ahora por eso mis padres habían decido meterme a un centro de rehabilitación. Quiero aclarar que no me negaba a la ayuda ya que desde tiempo la estaba buscando. Pero es que lo que mas me enojaba de todo esto, es que desde hace 6 años lo padecía…6 AÑOS! Y a pesar de que mi madre lo sabia (ohhh porque si… mi madre lo sabia) nunca hizo nada, nunca me apoyo o nunca me hablo sobre lo peligroso que era. Lo único que ella quería era que bajara de peso y si eso tenia que ser por métodos desesperados…ARRIBA LOS METODOS DESESPERADOS! Creo que si no hubiese sido por mi padre y por mis amigas puede que en este momento no les estuviera contando esto.

Y se preguntaran como es que la dulce y tierna Alice Brandon pudo caer tan bajo para llegar a esto. Pues bueno les dire.

Todo empezó cuando que tenía 6 años. Con una madre controladora, abusiva y manipuladora, un padre alcohólico, una hermana a la que no le importaba y situaciones que nunca nadie podrá entender. Hacian que en mi hubiera un vacio demasiado grande, tan grande que necesitaba llenarlo… no importaba con que, pero tenia que llenarlo.

Asi que me refugie en lo único que pude encontrar: la comida. A esa edad la comida se volvió mi única amiga, mi consejera, la única que me hacia sentir bien cada vez que mis padres discutían o cuando mi mama me pagaba o cuando mi papa llegaba tan borracho que ni si quiera se acordaba de que día era. Ella era la única que me entendía, que estaba conmigo en los peores momentos y que me reconfortaba no importa que.

Esto dio como resultado que a la edad de 6 años tuviera sobrepeso, llegando a pesar a mis 12 años 81 kilos mientras que yo media apenas 1.55. Trayendo como consecuencia que mi mama se fijara en esto y en vez de ayudarme, me criticara todo el tiempo. Trece años de mi vida lo soporte, soporte sus insultos, sus criticas "contructivas" y sus burlas ante todo el mundo, pero eso se acabo cuando cumpli 13 y decidi bajar de peso de buena manera. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! resulta que esta manera no estaba funcionando como yo quería… tomaba demasiado tiempo y yo ya estaba hasta harta de ser gorda, una ballena obesa, es por eso que decidi irme por el otro camino.

Para ser sinceras nos es nada difícil volverse bulímica. Y a que a pesar de que uno sabe lo que hace y las consecuencias que te puede llegar a traer te vale. Te vale porque lo único que te importa es dejar de ser esa niña obesa de la que todo el mundo se burla. Muchas de las cosas que aprendí fue por medio de Internet, Blogs, Libros y Pelis, tomando en cuenta que hoy en dia nosotros los jóvenes tenemos todo tipo de información a nuestro alcance y podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos.

Fue ahí que empecé a cavar mi propia tumba.

Al principio pensé que lo tenía todo controlado, solo vomitaba de vez en cuando y por supuesto deje de desayunar en exceso y de cenar completamente. Los resultados se empezaron a ver rapidamente. Mi familia y mis amigos inmediatamente empezaron a notar la diferencia. Me decían que me veía super bien y muy bonita, ofertas de chicos no me faltaron y por supuesto mas gente me empezaba a hablar, deje de ser la gorda rechazada a la flaca sociable. Todo lo que siempre quise ser: fácil y rápido.

Puede que suene raro o asqueroso pero esa desagradable acción me hacia sentir el mejor de los momentos, me hacia sentir bien, me daba una sensación de felicidad… de paz. Me hacia sacar todo lo que yo no creía necesario, me hacia descargarme y aparte sacaba todo eso que yo creía me hacia daño y corrompía mi cuerpo, osea me engordaba. Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, todo lo que hacia Mia ( aka Bulimia) era irme destruyendo poco a poco aunque no me diera cuenta. Me fue consumiendo… me fue atrapando poco a poco en sus garras sin que yo me diera cuenta, haciendo que de repente todo se saliera de control. Cada vez que vomitaba me sentía mal conmigo misma haciendo que llorara a contaros cada vez que lo hacia. Me empezaba a sentir mal por engañar a las personas que mas quería, las únicas personas que podía llamar mi familia. Para ese tiempo conocí a tres maravillosas personas: Victoria y Rosalie. Y aunque ellas no supieran por lo que estaba pasando ellas me ayudaban de cierta manera, me hacían sentir bien conmigo misma, me querían por lo que era y no por lo que representaba, me querían tal como era con defectos y virtudes. Y créanme eso me gustaba pero a la vez me hacia sentir mal. Porque? Porque sentía que a las únicas personas que creían en mi las estaba decepcionando, matándome lenta y dolorosamente. Fue cuando por primera vez hice consciencia de las cosas y me di cuenta que no me quería morir, no quería destruirme, no quería ser esta falsa Alice,…quería ser de nuevo, esa niña de 6 años que no le importaba nada ni nadie.

Pero aun así teniendo su maravillosa amistad y su incondicional apoyo, no podía parar, por más que quería salir no podía. Siempre decía que era la última vez, pero que mal estaba, ya que a la primera caía de nuevo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo porque esto me estaba consumiendo poco a poco y yo ya no quería esa vida maldita.

Innumerables veces trate de combatirla yo sola y dejarla atrás, pero era débil. No tenia la fuerza suficiente y cada día me iba deteriorando más. Es por eso que quise buscar ayuda profesional y le pedí a mama que me llevara a aun psicólogo. Al principio se negó y me dijo que yo no tenía ningún problema, que solo eran tonterías mias. Es por eso que recurrí a mi padre, el siempre me escuchaba y me comprendía. Cuando hable con él, le explique mis razones (aunque nunca le dije que tenía problemas alimenticios) y el al haber estado antes en rehabilitación, me entendió a la perfección y me apoyo.

Fui a terapia y estaba funcionando. No lo podía creer estaba en proceso de dejar a Ana y Mía atrás! Estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma. Y para mejorara las cosas, mis nuevas compañeras de colegio (para ese entonces ya había pasado a prepa y había cambiado de cole) me estaban ayudando. En un principio no sabía si contarles, pero ellas me demostraron que eran dignas de confianza y les conté mi oscuro secreto. No negare que en un principio se quedaron en shock y me regañaron pero en vez de criticarme y hacerme a un lado me apoyaron y se quedaron a mi lado. Ellas eran las que me motivaban a comer y a luchar en contra de esto que me estaba consumiendo. Ellas me daban ánimos y me decían que la comida no era mi enemiga, que si racionaba las cosas podía comer de todo… porque oohh! No lo dije pero en ese tiempo, tenía un miedo a comer cosas que no fueran frutas, verduras, gelatinas light y pan integral. Pero ellas me motivaban a comer helados, hamburguesas, pizzas… de todo. Era genial y muy gracioso, hasta hacíamos concursos y hasta apuestas. Y a todo esto se preguntaran porque nunca se los dije a Rosalie y Victoria , si eran mis BFF? Pues les diré. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de cómo pudieran reaccionar. Podia ser que Victoria se lo tomara mas con calma pero Rose….ella era otro asunto. Sabia que de las 2, ella se exaltaría mas y si era posible me daría unas buenas patadas en el trasero. Lo cual creo que me hacian falta. Pero aun asi decidi no revelarles mi secreto, no quería ver su cara de decepción, tristeza y lastima por lo que me estaba sucediendo

En fin la terapia me estaba sirviendo y mis amigas de mi nuevo colegio me estaban ayudando en el proceso. Estaba recuperando mi vida y a la vez ciertos kilos. Esto al parecer a mi no le gusto y empezo a molestarme de nuevo con que debería bajar de nuevo de peso. Insistia dia y noche con lo mismo. Y un dia que estaba discutiendo, me agarro la ansiedad y….recaí, pero esta ves peor. De la noche a la mañana todo lo que había hecho se había ido a la basura, al traste… a la borda como lo quieran llamar. Ana y Mia me habian abrierto los brazos para recibirme de nuevo y debido a lo deprimida y confusa que estaba me fui a refugiar en estos. Esta vez ya no comia, claro que sin los demás se dieran cuenta, y lo que comía lo vomitaba desde la mas pequeña fruta hasta mis atrácanos que me daba en plena tarde. Aumente las idas al gimnasio y en vez de ir media hora iba de 2 a 4 horas al dia, lo cual me dejaba agotada. Me mantenía ocupada todo el tiempo para no pensar en comida y asi poder saltarme las comidas. Es decir, todo volvió recargado y esta vez no quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Me había propuesto dejarme morir. Recurrí de nuevo a los blogs y ahí conseguí muchas "amigas" las cuales me apoyaban en la decisión de volver con Mia y Ana. Hablaba con ellas tanto por mails como por messenger y nos animabamos entre todas a seguir "ese estilo de vida", como le decíamos nosotros.

Llego un momento donde yo ya no le veía sentido a vida. Me sentí la peor de las hijas, la peor de las hermanas, la peor de las amigas, rota, sucia, la escoria mas baja…alguien quien no merecía la pena vivir. Habia decepcionado a tanta gente y sobretodo a mi misma. Habia dejada de ser yo para convertirme en un cuerpo, como me dijo una de mis amigas una vez, todavía lo recuerdo muy bien: "Alice tu eres mas que un cuerpo. Eres una persona fabuloso, hermosa, divertida, inteligente, dedicada y muchas cosas mas. Eres valiosa tal y como eres. Y por esa misma razón te amamos. Por favor deja eso, deja de tratar de convertirte en un cuerpo. No seas solo un cuerpo, se tu". Eso me hizo sentir aun peor de cómo ya me sentía y un dia cuando estaba en la regadera me corte sin querer con el rastrillo, haciendo que una hilera de sangre saliera. Puede que suene raro pero en vez de cortar el sangrado lo deje seguir. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta había encontrado otra manera de sacar todo lo que me ahogaba. _Después de una crisis de llanto o en el medio de ella, cuando sentía que no iba a parar, me llevaba un cuchillo al baño o a la cama y me cortaba primero despacio hasta que me acostumbraba al dolor y después lascivamente hasta que la sangre fluía libremente sin nada que la parase. Obviamente no lo hacía para quitarme la vida, solo quería deshacerme del sentimiento que me agobiaba en el momento: aquello podía ser angustia, tristeza, melancolía, odio desmedido por mí, o por estar respirando. Una vez que veía caer la sangre, una vez que lo sentía, respiraba profundo, aliviada, y me ataba los brazos con papel higiénico que pronto mutaba en color carmín*._ Pronto cai en la cuenta de que en los brazos seria demasiado notorio y por lo tanto empeze a conrtarme otras partes del cuerpo las cuales por lo común nunca llevaba descubiertas como el estomago, los muslos, las piernas, el bajo vientre, entre otras.

_Llámenme egoísta, pero no pienso soportar este dolor_. Despues de un tiempo ya no pude mas, y dejándome llevar por mis instintos decidi tomar la peor decisión de mi vida: morirme. Era en lo único que pensaba, dia y noche pensaba en como quitarme la vida. _La gente es tan moralista, tan hipócrita. No entienden lo que se siente; no lo pueden entender porque la depresión, la anorexia, la bulimia, llevan a la persona al extremo más límite. Te tortura, te viola, te deshace adentro. Tus tripas, tu estómago, tu garganta, tu pecho, tu sexo. Todo le pertenece a tu enfermedad: necesitás morirte porque sabés que no tenés nada más que hacer en este mundo. Que te duele demasiado estar vivo; y que aunque seas una excelente alumna, una hija adorable y una amiga incondicional, no tenés fuerzas para seguir jugando esos papeles. _ _Te das cuenta que te pasaste la vida actuando: pensando que si te disfrazabas con diferentes personalidades ibas a poder por fin tapar tu verdadero ser: el que quiere morir porque no puede elegir otra cosa. No puede elegir otra cosa. "Quiero morirme, cerrar los ojos para siempre."*,_ era lo que me repetia una y otra vez. _Cuando hay dolor los demás dejan de existir. No se piensa en nadie más, no se piensa siquiera en uno mismo: porque dejas de existir como persona, pasas a ser simplemente un vegetal con ganas de suicidarse. No más que eso. Tu fin último es planear un suicidio con clase, con estilo, para al menos, no dejar todo ensangrentado. Los otros no existen: sos vos y la muerte._

Asi que con todo el ¿coraje? Tome la decisión de cómo y cuándo morirme. _Era una experta en mentir y planear, así que tendría que ser creadora del mejor de los planes ahora que iba a morirme_. Pero antes de hacerlo, decidí hacer varias cartas. Cartas para mi familia y amigos, explicándoles el porque de mi decisión. Cuando termine todas y cada una de ellas supe que era el momento apropiado. Yo ya no tenia nada mejor que hacer en este mundo, asi que esa tarde decidi llevar acabo mi plan.

Esa tarde saliendo del colegio, decidi irme al motel mas cerca. Desde ahi llame a mi mama diciéndole que tenia que hacer un trabajo con una de mis compañeras y que lo mas probable es que fuera a tardar hasta la noche, ya que era mucho. Me creyo y me dijo que cuando terminara le hablara para que me fuera a recoger. JA! Como si fuera volverla a ver. Habiendo terminado la llamada, sali a la confitería mas cercana donde me compre 2 botellas de Absolute Vodka, y aunque al principio no me las quisieron dar (debido a que parecía menor de edad), al final las consegui. Despues de ahí, pase a la farmacia que graciosamente estaba a unas cuantas calles, ahí compre varias cajas de medicamentos. Cuáles? Ni me pregunten.

Tome todo y volví a la habitación. Ahí prepare todo minuciosamente. Primero, deje el agua correr de la bañera, siempre me había gustado el agua y siempre quise que mis últimos minutos fueran en ella. Luego de llenarla hasta el tope, tome el "coctel" de pastillas que había hecho y las dos botellas de vodka. Me acuerdo bien que me las empeze a meter en puños desesperadamente y con el alcohol hacia que se pasaran mas rápido. Despues de que me acabe "el coctel" e iba por la segunda botella me meti a la bañera. Vagamente recuerdo haber visto un objeto filoso. Y pensé "porque no! apurar el proceso". Asi que lo tome y me rasgue profundamente de forma vertical las muñecas, ya que decían que era mas efectivo. Y poco a poco todo se fue volviendo negro.

Pero minutos después recuerdo haber oído sirenas y muchas voces, principalmente la de Lo-Lo (una de mis mejores amigas) pidiendo que aguantara, que no me rindiera, que todo iba a salir bien. Despues de eso todo se volvió negro.

Recuerdo vagamente haber despertado en un cuarto blanco, desesperada, asustada pero sobretodo confundida. Tuvieron que sedarme varios días ya que cada vez que despertaba gritaba histérica preguntando por mi papa. Tambien recuerdo haber despertado en este lugar con tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Pero desde ese momento decidi no resistirme, si Dios me había dado otra oportunidad después de lo que había hecho era por algo no? Asi que todo lo que las enfermeras decían, lo hacían. Si me decían rana, yo saltaba. Si me hubiesen dicho que si me aventara del segundo piso, me iba a curar, yo lo hubiera hecho.

Y aquí estaba viendo el crepúsculo, pensando en todo lo que habia pasado en mis 19 cortos años de vida.

-Hey… Alice?.- dijo una voz sureña que conocía a la perfección.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar adentro cenando con las demás chicas?

- Piérdete si Whitlock.- le dije hostilmente a mi ángel personal?...Stop…acaso había dicho ángel? NO! mejor dicho mi tortura personal. Y es que desde que llego el enfermero Jasper, todas chicas se habían vuelto locas (No es que no tuviéramos enfermeros, lo que pasaba es que todos eran gays) y por lo tanto lo perseguían por todos lados, pareciendo perritos falderos, cosa que me castraba hasta la medula. JA! Tontas, acaso creían que ese Dios griego iba a hacernos caso a alguna de nosotras. Por Dios! El era perfecto, y todas nosotras estábamos sucias, rotas. El con sus cabellos rubios parecía un angel bajado del mismo cielo, su altura y su porte lo hacían ver como todo un soldado a punto de ir a la guerra, su sonrisa que sin importar que estuvieras a kilómetros de distancia te deslumbraba y sus ojos, Dios esos ojos azules como el océano hacían perderte en su profundidad.

Esta bien, esta bien! Ya no voy a negarlo y tampoco mentirles. Me encanta Jasper, me gusta demasiado pero por esa misma razón me dedicaba a alejarlo de mi, yo estaba manchada, sucia, y por lo tanto no quería ensuciarlo.

- Hey tranquila Brandon, vengo en paz.- dijo acercándose. Fue en ese momento que me voltee y como siempre que lo miraba me deslumbro por un momento.- Solo te traje un poco de comida.- dijo mientras me dejaba una bandeja en mis piernas, a la cual me le quede viendo raro.- Un pajarito me dijo que estabas aquí y pues…decidi traerte algo de comer.- se paso las manos por su cabeza nerviosa.

- Gracias Whitlock, pero no tenias que haberte molestado

- Hey no quería que mi tia te regañara. Sabes como se pone cuando se enoja.- lo había olvidado este Dios era el sobrino de nuestra peor pesadilla: la señora Mckensy.

- Si lo se.- dije mientras jugaba un poco con la comida

-Anda, vamos come. O sino.- dijo mientras me quitaba el tenedor y tomaba un poco de brócoli.- Tendre que darte como a las niños chiquitos

- Y como se les da de comer a los niños chiquitos.- dije riendo

- Asi…AQUÍ VIENE EL AVION! AQUÍ VIENE EL AVION! AQUÍ VIENE EL AVION!.- dijo simulando como si el tenedor fuera un avión, lo cual hizo que estallara en risas.

- Nunca te había oído reir.- dijo mirándome fijamente y con esa hermosa sonrisa.- Deberias hacerlo mas seguido… te ves hermosa

- Gracias.- dije sonrojándome y ocultándome detrás de mi cabello.-Es muy bonito de tu parte pero no tienes que mentir

- No! No te ocultes.- dijo rápidamente, acercándose y poniéndome el cabello detrás de mi oreja.- Y estoy hablándote con la verdad, te ves hermosa cuando ríes y te sonrojas.- dijo acercándose mas…y mas…y mas…

-ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!.- gritaron de repente, haciendo que los dos nos separamos como resortes .- AAAAAAA… siento mucho haber interrumpido

- No Clara, no interrumpiste nada.- dije levantándome de la banca y dejando la bandeja en esta.- Pero que se te ofrece

-Ehmm..mmm.- dijo intercambiando la mirada entre Jasper y yo.- AAAAHHH! SIIII! Me acaba de decir la señora Mckensy que te están buscando en la sala de visitas

- A mi?.- dije sorprendida. Y es que las únicas personas que me venían a visitar eran mi padre y mi hermana. Habia pedido estrictamente que nadie mas que ellos dos me vieran, la verdad no tenia la cara suficiente para hablar con mis amigas y pues con respecto a mi madre, solo puedo decir una cosa: sin comentarios.- Y no sabes quien es?

- Nopo.- dijo ella de forma inocente, meciéndose adelante y hacia atrás. A veces cuando veia a Clara, me recordaba esa parte inocente que yo había perdido dejada atrás debido a Ana y Mia. Y me agradaba porque traia de nuevo a la vieja Alice.

- Ok, entonces … vamos.- dije tomando la mano de Clara y dejando a Jasper atrás con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Lo cual no voy a negar me dio mucha risa.

Antes de que entrara a la sala de vistas, Clara me volteo y me dio un abrazo de oso y me susurro al oído: "Pase lo que pase ahí adentro, y sea quien sea la persona que te espera, sabes que te quiero mucho tal y como eres, con tus virtudes y todos tus defectos, vale?" Yo asentí sorprendida y la abrace como si la vida se me fuera en eso. Clara había sido mi única amiga en ese lugar y había llegado a amarla como una hermana.

-Gracias nena, sabes que yo también te quiero mucho.- y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y entre a la sala.

_**Ciao **__**!**_

_**Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un pequeño fic. **_

_**Espero que les guste y no traten tan mal a mi bebe**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Atte. SDK**_


	2. Enfentandonos

_**Los personajes no son mios jajajaja yo solo los tomo prestaditos**_

Alice Pov

-ALICEEEE!.- apenas entre y una mata de pelo rojo se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo que casi me cayera. Gracias a Dios había ganado kilos y fuerza. Pero al segundo que me recupere del impacto, comprendi quien era.

-Victoria?.- dije separándome de ella sorprendida. Quite mi mirada de ella y mire alrededor. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Rosalie enfrente mio, bella, imponente pero sobretodo enojada, muy muy enojada.- Ro…Ro…Rosalie?

- Hola monstruo.- dijo secamente mientras se sentaba en una silla. Victoria no perdió tiempo y me jalo hacia el mismo lugar sentándome en una silla frente de ellas. Estaba en shock. Y es que como carajos me habían encontrado. Le había dicho a mi padre y a mi hermana, claramente que no quería ninguna visita que no fueran ellos. Pero esta me la pagaban.

- Y… que hacen aquí?.- dije nerviosa

-Que que hacemos aquí?QUE QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ? Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS!.- se levanto Rosalie gritándome

-Rose.- la reprendió Victoria sentándola de nuevo.- En que quedamos…

-Lo siento Vicks, pero yo no puedo aparentar que todo esta bien y como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando mi mejor amiga, casi hermana esta internada en este lugar por anorexia, bulimia e intento de suicidio!

- Rose….- repitió de nuevo Vicks tratando de calmarla

- Va! me vale un pepino.- dijo mentándosela y después volteándose hacia mi.- Y TU PEQUEÑA BRIBONA AHORA SI ME VAS A ESCUCHAR!.- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.- SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO...CUANDO...CUANDO…!

-Trate de matarme.- dije yo tranquilamente cruzándome de brazos y piernas

- Y TODAVIA LO DICES DESCARADAMENTE!.- dijo gritándome fuertemente.- No me lo puedo creer Marie Alice…sabia que tenias problemas y fuertes pero llegar a estos extremos. WEY PARA ESO ESTAMOS, PARA AYUDARTE, PARA ESCUCHARTE! Acaso estamos pintadas, sabias que si necesitabas ayuda nosotros no íbamos a dudarte en ayudarte y apoyarte. SOMOS COMO HERMANAS ALLIE! Ok, entiendo que a lo mejor no querías decirnos nada, pero llegar a estos extremos...DIOS MIO ALICE! SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! Sabes muy bien que para todo hay solución menos para la muerte, irónicamente. Y luego esas estúpidas cartas donde te despedías de nosotros.- dijo sacando la carta y pegándomela en la cara.- Sabes cómo nos pusimos Vicks y yo cuando nos enteramos por tu papa que te habías intentado quitar la vida. CASI NOS DA UN INFARTO AHÍ MISMO! Y cuando leimos la carta mejor ni te cuento. Ohhh y como cereza del pastel, nos vamos enterando que eres…eres…

-Anorexica y Bulimica.- dije yo tratando de guardar la calma

-ESAS MADRES!. Y vuelvo a preguntar.- dijo llevándose las manos en la cadera.- EN QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! Creeme que si lo hubiera sabido antes..

-YA BASTA ROSALIE!.- se levanto enojada Victoria, interrumpiendo a Rose.- Ya basta! Esta bien que este enojada y creeme que yo también lo estoy pero ya basta.

-No dejala Vicks. Dejala que descargue todo ese enojo que trae consigo.

-Pero Alice…

- No dejala Vicks.- dije levantándome y acercándome a Rosalie.- Hay algo mas que tengas que decirme

-Si.- PASSSSSSS! Quede en shock, acaso Rosalie me había dado una cacheta?

-ROSALIEEEE!.- grito Vicks mientras me separaba de ella y revisaba mi mejillas.- Que hiciste mujer? VE COMO LA DEJASTE!

-Eso.- dijo acomodándose el cabello.- eso por haber hecho todas las tonterías que hiciste y esto.- y quito a Vicks de en medio abrazandome y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual me volvió a dejar en shock.- Es porque te quiero mucho tonta y me preocupas. Nunca me oiste, nunca vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste. Porque soy capaz de revivirte tonta, y matarte con mis propias manos, entendiste?.- asentí yo mientras la abrazaba lo mas fuerte posible. En eso empecé a oír sollozos y cuál va siendo mi sorpresa que eran de Rosalie y mios ya que estábamos llorando.

-A ver ya bola de gays.- dijo Vicks primero abrazandonos y después separándonos para asi sentarnos de nuevo en las sillas.- Y como has estado nena?

-Pues bien.- dije secándome las lagrimas.- Ha sido difícil pero ahí voy… llevándola

-Mas te vale mujer.- dijo Vicks agarrándome la mano.- James y Emmett te extrañan mucho. Ahhh por cierto te mandan muchos saludos, abrazos y buenos deseos para que te recuperes pronto.

-Sobretodo Emmett.- dijo Rosalie un poco mas tranquila.- dice que ya quiere que salgas para poder molestarte de nuevo. Dice que ya no tiene a nadie quien molestara y que eso ya no es divertido.

-Entonces ellos saben…

-Todo?. Si. Un dia fuimos a tu casa ya que nos preocupamos de que no contestaras el celular, ni te metieras al Facebook, al Twitter o al messenger y aparte que tus papas tampoco contestaran el teléfono de tu casa. Cuando llegamos estaba tu hermana, al parecer acaba de llegar. Le preguntamos por ti y por un momento se la pensó, pero nos invito a pasar a la casa ya que tenia algo muy importante y serio que decirnos. Fue ahí cuando nos conto todo y nos dio las cartas. Bueno… solo nos dijo que estabas en el hospital por haber tratado de suicidarte, lo demás lo supimos por esto.- dijo agitando la carta.

-En un principio nadie de nosotros lo podíamos creer.- dijo Vicky con la mirada perdida.- Pensábamos que era una muy mala broma que tu y tu hermana nos estaban armando pero… al ver su cara pálida, seria y con unas ojeras impresionantes, fue ahí cuando nos pego la realidad.

- Ninguno de los cuatro se lo podía creer.-dijo Rose mirándome seriamente.- Todavia recuerdo muy bien ese dia. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Emmet pasar por todas las emociones habidas y por a ver. Primero se puso serio, ni si quiera hablaba, después lo lleno un enojo que casi destroza la sala de tu madre sino hubiese sido por James y por ultimo, una tristeza, debiste de ver sus ojos Alice nunca había visto llorar a Emmet de esa manera. Victoria y yo estábamos inconsolables… llorábamos a mares. Creo que el único que tenia la cabeza fría en ese momento era James, aunque también tenia una mirada triste y de coraje.

-Alice…porque? Porque lo hiciste?.- dijo Vicks con un deje de tristeza en la mirada y empezando a llorar. Algo que me dejo en shock. Algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada para ver. Algo que me estaba rompiendo el corazon, poreue una cosa que no podía soportar en este mundo era ver llorar a mis amigas- Sabias que podias recurrir a nosotras. Sabias que….

-Lo se, lo se…

-ENTONCES PORQUE CHINGADOS NO LO HICISTE?

-PORQUE USTEDES NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE LA PUTA VIDA DE MIERDA QUE LLEVO!.- dije explotando al fin.- Se que puedo confiar en ustedes y que si se los hubiese pedido ustedes me hubiesen ayudado sin importar que. Pero entiéndanme también. Esto es duro, es un tema delicado, no es cualquier cosa de la que se pueda hablar en un restaurante, en un café o en cualquier sitio público. Imagínense sentados en un café y de repente "Chicos adivinen que? tengo algo que confesarles soy bulímica, anoréxica y aparte pretendo quitarme la vida ya que me siento una completa mierda". Bonito no?.- dije irónicamente

-Esto no es ninguna broma Al.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Pues nadie esta bromeando chicas, yo solo estoy siendo realista.

-Pudiste habérnoslo contado en otro momento… en un lugar mas privado, YO QUE SE! Pero debiste decírnoslo…

-Si Alice, te hubiésemos…

-PUEDEN PARAR DE UNA VEZ.- dije agarrándome el cabello.- Dios mio parecen disco desde que llegaron! Entiéndalo de una vez nunca quise decirles nada porque ustedes ya tiene sus propios problemas existenciales para cargar todavía con alguien quien esta jodida hasta la medula. Ademas yo las veia tan felices con sus respectivas parejas que no me atrevía a romper su cuento de hadas por algo insignificante, son mis problemas y tengo que solucionarlos por mi cuenta. No puedo estar dependiendo todo la vida de ustedes. Un día ustedes se iran y harán sus propias vidas ...y yo me quedare sola….

-Dios Alice!.- se sorprendió Vicky.- como puede decir todo eso? Eres como una hermana para nosotros! Nunca te dejaremos sola!

-PERO SI ES LA VERDAD!.- dije entrando en la desesperación.- Ustedes algun dia se casaran con Emmett o con James, tendrán hijos y harán sus vidas. Y para ese momento no tendrán tiempo para tratar con una chica jodida esta los huesos…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio verdad? No puedo creer lo que mis oídos oyen. En primera crees que esto es insignificante?.- dijo agitando las dos cartas.- Crees que ESTO es insignificante?.- dijo señalando a nuestros alrededor.- CREES QUE ESTO ES INSIGNIFICANTE!.- grito tomando mis manos y dejando ver todas mis cicatrices.- Además como dijo Victoria crees que nosotros nos vamos a ir y dejarte así como así. Acaso crees que somos tan crueles…POR DIOS ALICE! REACCIONA! Desde hace años siempre hemos dicho que somos como hermanas de sangre, crees que las hermanas se llegarían hacer eso. En serio no se que pensar…definitivamente no eres la Alice que conoci…

-No Rosalie.- dije levantándome con lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.- esa es la Alice alegre, hiperactiva, sonriente y despreocupada que todos conocen, que todo el mundo ha visto y la cual les gusta ver. Pero esta es la otra Alice que siempre estuvo escondida detrás de esa Alice que ustedes y el mundo conoce, este es la tímida, la rota, la triste, la herida, la deprimida, la que tiene tantos miedos que no sabe que hacer con ellos, la que todo el tiempo tiene pensamientos negativos. Y si tu no estas dispuesta a aceptarla, puedes salir de esta sala en este momento. Porque déjame decirte corazón.- dije acercándome.- esta otra Alice también viene incluida en el paquete quieran o no. Y les guste o no, ella siempre va a ser parte de mi, porque es parte de mi pasado, presente y va a estar mucho en mi futuro.

-Espera Alice, Espera- dijo Vicky levantándose algo alterada.- Tampoco hay que llegar a extremos ok? Te queremos y por eso te decimos todo eso, porque nos preocupas, nos interesa lo que te pasa o te acongoja; y lo que te lastima a ti también nos lastima a nosotros. Tu siempre nos escuchas y te preocupas por lo que te pasa y has estado a nuestro lado en las buenas y en las malas. Y nosotras también queremos estar para ti.

-Si tonta.- dijo mirándome con tanto coraje.- Si te regañamos o te damos tus buenas tundas no es solo para joderte y chingarte…es para que te des cuenta de que estas haciendo mal, de que estas lastimándote pero que no solo a ti misma sino a todas las personas que te rodean y que te quieren, como a nosotras por ejemplo.

-Pero yo no quiero que se preocupen….

-ES QUE ERES IMBECIL O QUE!.- dijo Rosalie tomándome ahora de las mejillas para que quedaramos cara a cara.- Es que no entiendes! Es que acaso tu cerebro esta en Off? Es que acaso no nos estas oyendo. No importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, siempre nos vas a preocupar. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo nos sentimos cuando supimos que estabas internada y que no podíamos verte. En un principio nos rehusamos porque en verdad queríamos verte, queríamos estar ahí para ti… pero tu padre nos dijo que era lo mejor, que todavía estabas muy delicada para recibir vistas. Después de unos meses, nos enteramos que tenían que internarte debido a tus desordenes alimenticios. Lo aceptamos, lo entendimos y sabíamos que era por tu bien, pero lo que mas nos dolio fue que después de un tiempo cuando quisimos venir a saludarte, a saber como estabas, a darte todo nuestros apoyo...resultaba que la niña no quería vernos…

-Basta!.- susurre para mi mientras me tapaba los oídos, para no seguir oyendolas. Puede que fuese demasiado inmaduro, pero no quería oir nada de eso. Todavia no estaba lista. Todavia no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar todo ese dolor que le había causado a mis seres queridos, sobretodo a mis amigas. Una cosa era imaginarse el dolor que le pudiste llegar a causar a tus seres queridos debido a tus errores pero otra muy diferente el que ellos mismos te lo contaran. Esto iba mas alla de cualquier cosa que pudiera soportar, y el ver todo el dolor en sus miradas hacia que mi corazon se rompiera un poquito mas cada segundo. Podía soportar el enojo, el coraje y la sensación de traición en su mirada pero la tristeza y la decepcion que en este momento predominaba era otra cosa muy diferente. Fue entonces cuando empece a sentir como el aire me empezaba a faltar, me sentía mareada y con muchas nauseas.- Basta! Basta! Basta!

-No entendemos.- siguió Victoria.- y nunca llegaremos a entender porque tomaste esa decisión. Y aunque no queríamos y nos rehusábamos a no verte, lo aceptamos mas porque tu padre nos rogo que no interfiriéramos en tus deseos y sobretodo en tu internamiento. Nos explico que todavía estabas muy mal y que todas tus fuerzas debían de estar enfocadas en salir adelante, ya que los primeros meses eran los más duros y los mas difíciles….

-Basta! Basta! Basta!Basta! Ya no quiero oir mas! Basta! Por favor Basta!.

_**Rosalie Pov**_

-Alicee?.- dije bastante preocupada mientras la agarraba por los hombros.- Se que es difícil pero es la verdad

-DEJENMEEE!.- dijo alejándose abruptamente de nosotras y hablando forzadamente como si le faltara el aire. Lo cual nos dejo en shock a mi y a Vicky la cual estaba a mi lado- Quiero… que... se vayan! Quiero…. que…. se vayan! QUIERO QUE SE VAYANNNN!

-Tranquilizate Alice.- dijo Vicky tomandole la mano, la cual rechazo con un fuerte manotazo.-Heyyy tranquilaaa Alll! No es para que te pongas asi de agresiva y en ese plan tan cerrado, lo único que te estamos diciendo…

-Vayanse! Vayanse! Vayanse!.- dijo arrodillándose de espaldas hacia la pared y poniéndose en posición fetal y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atras.- Por favor váyanse!

-Alice?.- dijo Vicks aun mas asustada.- Nos estas asustando…

-Siento mucho interrumpir… pero Allie dice la Señorita Mckensy que ya es…..- nos interrumpio una chava al entrar al cuarto pero al ver la escena se quedo parada en shock por unos cuantos segundas hasta que despertó y corrió a ella desesperada, lo cual nos asusto.- Alllie? Alll? Me escuchas? Alice me escuchas?.- empezó a llamarla pero Alice seguía sin responder y meciéndose de un lado a otro.- Cariño respondeme si? Soy yo Clara…cariño soy Clara

-Va…yan…se por favor váyanse.- empezo a decir desesperada frotándose el pecho y meciéndose mas fuerte, lo cual hizo que ahora si nos asustáramos de verdad.

-Cariño?.- empezo a acercarse Vicky pero la tal Clara que se lo impidió atravesándose abruptamente

-Ni te ocurra acercarte a ella.- dijo de forma amenazadora.- Y no se te ocurra tocarla…

-Y QUIEN CARAJOS ERES TU PARA PROHIBIRNOLOS!.- grite poniéndome delante de ella haciéndole frente

-SU AMIGAAA!.- grito también poniéndose.- Y mas les vale que se vayan…

-Y que vas a hacer si no queremos ehh?

-Clara? Pasa algo? He escuchado los gritos en el pasillo y...- dijo un chico rubio entrando a la sala y dirigiéndose a nosotros al instante. Pero al ver a Alice en el piso paro de hablar, haciendo que su cara cambiara de serio a preocupado y corriendo al lado de Alice al instante.- Dios mio Clara pero que carajos ha pasado aqui?

-No lo se Jasper. Cuando llegue para decirle que el tiempo de visita ya había acabado ya la encontré en ese estado.- dijo ssecandose las lagrimas de los ojos.- Trate de llamarla pero no contestaba.

-Alice?.- dijo el tal Jasper acercándose y tocándole el cabello

-NO! NO ME TOQUEN! NO ME TOQUEN!DEJENME EN PAZ!DEJENME EN PAZ!.- grito Alice lanzando pataletas y brazadas al aire, golpeando al pobre chico y a si misma en el camino. Pero el chico la agarro a tiempo antes de que siguiera haciendose daño a ella y de paso a el. La sento entre sus piernas aprisionándola con sus manos y hablándole al oído. Para este momento Vicky ya había estallado en lagrimas y yo todavía estaba en shock por lo que había visto.

-Q…qu…que….le paso?.-pregunto Vicky entre lagrimas a la chica ya que Jasper estaba ocupado tratando de calmar a Alice

-Tuvo un ataque de pánico.- dijo ella volteándonos a ver.- Es por eso que les dije que no se acercaran, no era por mala onda. Cuando ella cae en un ataque suele golpear a todo ser vivo que se encuentre en su camino, y créanme que es chiquita y flaquita...tiene pesadita la mano la ñiña.- dijo riendo y secándose las lagrimas.- solo pregúntenos a Jasper y a mi que siempre somos los amolados.

-Entonces ya las ha sufrido antes?.- pregunte sorprendida.

-La mayoría de nosotras las sufrimos cuando nos vemos presionadas o incomodas con respecto a algo o cuando nuestras emociones van mas alla de lo que podemos aguantar. Es algo que vamos trabajando poco a poco a controlarlo pero a Alice le ha costado mucho, ya que es una persona muy emocional y todo le afecta.

-No…Noo… Nooo!.- oímos que gritaba de nuevo Alice, lo cual nos asusto.

-Shhhh, tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy.- dijo Jasper sacando una jeringa de quien sabe donde y picando a Alice en el abrazo. Después de inyectarla la empezó a mecerla como un bebe, sobándole la parte afectada y dándole besos en la coronilla para así tranquilizarla en el proceso. Lo cual a las tres se nos hizo super tierno.- Sera mejor que me la lleva a su cuarto para que asi decanse.- dijo mientras maniobraba para levantarse con ella.- Clara podrías hacerme un favor?.- le dijo antes de irse por la puerta con nuestra pequeña Alice

-Claro, Jazz

-Podrias acompañar a las… señoritas a la salida.- dijo dirigiéndonos una mirada gélida, lo cual nos hizo sentir muy mala a Vicky y a mi.- Y después podrías traer mi guitarra al cuarto de Alice, la he dejado en el jardín, si no es mucha molestia?

-Ok… entonces te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?.- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara que hizo que se sonrojara a mas no poder. Lo cual nos dios mucha risa a las tres.

-Si sabes que siempre que tiene un ataque me quedo con ella par que no le pase nada

-Sí, si, si… Lo que tu digas. Pero creo que todo el instituto y hasta tu propia tia sabe porque te quedas con ella, el único que se hace el tonto aquí…eres tu - dijo rodando los ojos. Jasper iba a replicarle pero antes de que si quiera pronunciara algo, Clara lo interrumpió.- No te preocupes yo ahorita te la llevo, anda ya vete.- y sin más que decir, Jasper se fue sin dejarnos despedirnos de nuestra amiga.

-No se preocupen chicas, ustedes no tienen la culpa. Al parecer ustedes tampoco sabían que ella padecía de ataques de pánico, aunque a decir verdad ella tampoco lo sbaia hasta que llego aquí, pero bueno son cosas que no se pueden prever. Los ataques aquí son constantes y a todas nos pasa - dijo Clara al notar como mirábamos a nuestra amiga irse en brazos de ese tipo- Alice estará bien, ustedes también la conocen y saben que es una chica fuerte. Ademas, Jasper esta con ella, el siempre la ha cuidado desde el primer día de su internamiento y créanme que nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño, creo que si lo hiciera el sería el primero en darse un tiro. Él de todos en la institución es el que mejor la cuida, el que vela por ella cuando se siente mal, el que esta al pendiente de sus comida, el que nunca la deja sola, el que siempre esta jodiendola con sus medicinas…

-Entonces a el….-dijimos Vicky y yo a la vez

-Le gusta? Pero si esta que cachetea la banqueta por ella.- dijo volteándonos a ver pícaramente.- Creo que lo que a ahi paso fue amor a primera vista. Desde el momento en que la vio, no se ha separado de ella y creo que no lo piensa hacer. Y aunque la tontis de Alice dice q no le gusta…- dijo ella pensativa.- yo se que se que muy dentro de ella se muere por Jasper. Lo he visto en su mirada, como se pone cuando le habla, cuando le sonríe, como se pone nerviosa cuando el esta cerca, como tiembla cuando la toca…en fin...esta coladita por mi compañero y la muy tonta no se da cuenta… mas bien no se quiere dar cuenta. Pero bueno ese ya no es mi problema, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y siento que será mas temprano que tarde.-dijo abriéndonos la puerta hacia la calle.- Bueno chicas fue un gusto conocerlas pero ya me tengo que…

-Espera, espera antes de que te vayas.- dije tomandola del brazo.- Se que somos unas completas extrañas pero pues… tu has estado a lado de Alice en los momentos mas difíciles durante su recuperación y dada la situación creo que la conoces mejor que nosotros.- dije algo triste.- Y queríamos agradecerte…

-Hey…hey… no hay nada de que agradecer chicas.- nos interrumpió moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.-A Alice yo también la he llegado a querer como una hermanita en tan poco tiempo y haría todo por ella. Se que ella le pidió a sus padres que no les permitieran el paso pero ella tenia sus razones y sabia lo que hacia. Cuales eran? No lo se. Que pretendía? No lo se. Solo ella y Dios lo saben. Tambien se que hizo mal en alejarlas ya que durante este proceso se necesita todo el apoyo posible pero Alice es una chava que le gusta hacer las cosas por si mismas y si no puede es cuando pide ayuda. Y déjame decirte una cosa, puede que ustedes no estuvieran con ella físicamente, pero ella siempre la tuvo aquí y aquí.- dijo señalándose a su corazón y su cabeza.- Siempre cuando se sentía mal y se empezaba a deprimir, le decía que me contara de ustedes (ya que vi que siempre que las mencionaba sacaba una enorme sonrisa)e inmediatamente se le olvidaba su tristeza y se remontaba a todos los momentos que paso con ustedes. Así que no digas que no estuvieron para ella porque para ella siempre estuvieron ahí presente.- Con esto dio fin a nuestra conversación. Despidiendose de nosotras. Pero antes e que llegáramos poner un pie fuera, ella nos llamo.- Y chicas, denle tiempo. Puede que ahorita este muy sensible y es por eso que reacciono de esa manera pero denle unos días y estará como nueva.- Después de eso cerró la puerta.

_**Aquiiiiiiii les traigo otro capi chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Y solo quiero decirles algo a Rosexy y Mrs. Darcy Hp que el fic lo escribi antes de que llegáramos a hablarlo las 3 y después entre todas asi que no se enojen ehhhhhhhhh?**_

_**Y sin nada mas que decir. Les deseo lo mejor **_

_**Cuidense chicas y chicos y los veo en el prox capi.**_

_**Se les quiere **_

_**SDK**_


	3. Millon de Cicatrices

_**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo, pffff me costo en serio mucho jajaja espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Como saben los personajes no son mios sino de Stephenie Meyer y las frases son del libro de Cielo Latini**_

_**Disfrutenlo.**_

**Alice Pov**

Cansada. Confundida. Agotada. Triste. Sola. Asi es como me sentía en esos momentos.

Trate de abrir los ojos pero estos no me respondían, lo intente varias veces pero nada. Trate de mover mis manos, mis pies, mis dedos, mi cabeza…alguna parte de mi cuerpo pero estos no respondían a ninguna de mis instrucciones.

La desesperación empezó a invadirme y miles de preguntas empezaron a cruzar por mi cabeza inmediatamente ¿Dónde estaba?¿Por qué no podía moverme?¿Por qué estaba acostada?¿Que había pasado?¿Donde estaban las chicas? ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? Con cada pregunta que pasaba, me sentía mas atormentada y la angustia empezó a invadirme poco a poco haciéndome querer llorar.

El pánico me invadió por completo debido a las lagunas que tenía en mi cabeza ¡Puta madre no recordaba nada!, la respiración se me empezó a cortar y un miedo terrible me empezó a inundar.

De repente oí que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba a la habitación. Oí como jalaban una silla y se sentaban a lado de la cama.

-Shhhhh, princesa.- dijo una voz muy conocida, pero que en ese momento mi cabeza no la llegaba a identificar.- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- En eso los acordes de una guitarra empezaron a sonar.

_Hoy vuelvo a encontrar mi corazón_

_que lo tenía escondido dentro de un cajón_

_cerca del afecto del manual de como hacerme un hombre_

_y lo pasé tan mal mirando alrededor_

_estando tan perdido falto de ilusión_

_cerca del peligro, sin equilibrio y perdiendo el norte_

_y hoy me pregunto porqué?_

_me quise tan poco, y me encerré_

_dando vueltas y vueltas a algo que yo creé_

Esa voz yo la había oído antes… pero donde? Cuando?

_Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices_

_soy un escudo soy hipersensible_

_una barrera al corazón_

_y no me gusta haber estado así de triste_

_por paranoias yo me hice esas heridas en mi interior_

Y esa canción… también la había oído antes. Los acordes, la letra y la melodía…todo en sí se me hacían tan conocido pero no sabía donde más las había escuchado. Algo en mi me decía que ese momento ya se había repetido millones de veces en el pasado, pero mi mente no podía ubicar en cual.

_Que gran liberación que siento hoy_

_al recorrer poquito a poco el corazón_

_que está más fuerte sabe que quiere y ya no se esconde_

_que grande es verme hoy sin lo anterior_

_sintiéndome tranquilo siendo lo que soy_

_inofensivo, sereno, amable y cariñoso_

_y hoy me pregunto porqué?_

_me quise tan poco y me encerré_

_dando vueltas y vueltas a algo que yo creé_

La música empezó a relajar cada parte de mi cuerpo, y poco a poco sentí como las ataduras que en un principio no dejaban moverme se empezaban a deshacer haciendo que mi cuerpo después de unos momentos empezara a responderme. Primero moví mis dedos, y poco a poco abrí mis ojos. Grande y maravillosa fue mi sorpresa al ver al dueño de mis fantasías en ese momento frente de mi, tocando su guitarra y cantándome con todo el corazón.

_y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices_

_soy un escudo soy hipersensible_

_una barrera al corazón_

_y no me gusta haber estado así de triste_

_por paranoias yo me hice_

_esas heridas en mi interior._

Termino de cantar y sus ojos seguían cerrados, deleitándose de los últimos acordes de la melodía. Se veía tan tranquilo y lleno de paz que me perdí en el, admirándolo en esa posición y mas debido que era de noche ya que por la ventana se colaba un poco de la luz de la luna, la cual se reflejaba en el dándole un aspecto aun más atractivo de lo normal.

Definitivamente no podía seguir negándolo mas, la amaba con locura. Una parte de mi me gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que se lo dijera, que le dijera que desde el primer dia el había robado mi corazón o por lo menos los trozos que quedaban de el…pero otra parte me decía que eso no era lo correcto, que no fuera absurda que él no merecía a una persona tan rota, destrozada, sucia como yo. Que el merecía un corazon completo no trozos de uno.

-Heyyy no pensé que estuvieras despierta.- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y poniéndose a mi lado.- Pero no es para que llores, acaso canto tan mal?.- dijo tratando de bromear

-Queee?.- pregunte confundida, pero el acerco una mano a mi cara y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando.- Ohhh… lo siento, no es por eso… es que la canción esta muy bonita y pues me toco el corazon.

-Que bueno que te gusto.- dijo sonriéndome, como amaba esa sonrisa.- Y ya como te sientes?

-Mejor, aunque me siento muy cansada…

-Es por el sedante. Tuviste un ataque de pánico cariño, te acuerdas? Por eso tuvimos que sedarte.

-Ohhhhh.- dije tratando de recordar que había pasado, cerre un momento los ojos y las imágenes vinieron a mi como flashes: Vicky corriendo hacia mi, Rose dándome una cachetada, Rose y yo gritándonos y después abrazándonos y llorando a mares y, por último, miedo, mucho miedo el cual empezó a inundar mi cuerpo y cegándome de toda realidad hasta que…..oscuridad total.

-Asi que…al fin hablaste con tus amigas, no?.- dijo sacándome de nuevo de mis pensamientos.

-Si.- dije seriamente y evadiendo su mirada, no quería que viera todo el dolor que esa conversación me traia. Amaba a mis amigas como todo mi corazón y por lo mismo, me lastimaba verlas sufrir y mas si era por mi culpa.

-Y por lo que veo no salió tan bien como esperabas…

-Ni me esperaba esta conversación… pensé que nunca la iba a tener.- "o por lo menos iba a ser un tiempo después de que saliera de aquí, no aquí" pensé.

-Alice…-dijo empezando a reconfortarme, pero yo no necesitaba que me reconfortaran lo único que deseaba era llorar. Llorar hasta quedarme sin lágrimas o inconsciente por el cansancio.

-Sabes Jasper.- lo interrumpí.- no quiero hablar del temas si?.

-Pero…- dijo levantándose de la silla y sentándose a mi lado en la cama.- Alice sabes que eso te hace mal, necesitas sacar todo lo que sientes sino solo te consumirá por dentro…

-Jasper por favor.- recurrí a lo único que me quedaba: la suplica.- En este momento no quiero hablar con nadie si? Necesito estar sola…. pensar y reflexionar sobre muchas cosas.

-Esta bien.- dijo levantándose resignado y tomando su guitarra. Iba de camino a la puerto cando se paró de repente y volteo a verme. Pero antes de que me viera, cerré mis ojos tratando de evadirlo.-Pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo verdad Alice?.- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mi y me acariciaba el cabello.- Lo sabes verdad?.- Pero evadí la respuesta haciéndome la dormida. Aun así lo sentí acercarse a mí girándome con cuidado hacia el, sin importarle que estuviera "dormida".- Se que no confías en nadie, ni siquiera en ti misma pero Alice… no puedes seguir asi para siempre, no puedes seguir cerrándote al mundo. Sé que te lastimaron y que no quieres que lo vuelvan a hacer pero te prometo, te juro que yo no hare lo mismo, primero muerto antes que lastimarte cariño. Te protegeré de todos y hasta de ti misma pero para eso necesito que confíes en mi, pequeña. Necesito que me cuentes tus miedos, tus preocupaciones, tus tristezas y todo lo que te pasa por esa linda cabecita para poder ayudarte a sanar Alice, para poderte ayudar a superar esto y así que construyas un futuro mejor. Así que aquí estará cuando quieras, pequeña. Cuenta conmigo.

Y sin más que decir, se levanto y se alejo hacia la puerta, cerrándola cuidadosamente para no "despertarme". Espere unos minutos por si Jasper decidía volver, pero al ver que no regresaría me levante y me acerque a la ventana. Las palabras que hace unos momentos me dijo rondaban mi cabeza, una por una, y es que el tenia toda la razón. Seguí junto a la ventana por unos minutos mas hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerme, llegue a mi cama como pude y me acosté tapándome con las miles de cobijas debido al frio que hacía. Resistí unos minutos más despierta pero de un momento a otro Morfeo empezó a envolverme y no supe nada mas.

…

…

…

….

…

…..

-Alice…- oi que me llamaban a la distancia.- Alice cariño despierta.

-Que pasa?.- susurre abriendo los ojos despacio y viendo a Clara frente de mi.- Buenos dias Clara.

-Hola cariño, como estas? Como te sientes?.- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar.- dije estirándome para desentumir mis musculos.

-Toma te traje algo de comer.- dijo poniéndome una mesita en mis piernas y dejando una charola con sopa de verduras, agua de naranja y guisado.- Ya es tarde y te has saltado el desayuno…

-En serio?.- dije volteando hacia mi ventana y al ver a través de el, me sorprendí ver el atardecer, debían de ser alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.- Cierto, creo que dormi de mas…

-Es comprensible pequeña, ayer tuviste un dia muy agitado. Pero anda come que si no se te va a enfriar.

-Bueno pues a comer se ha dicho.-Iba a empezar a comer cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y de ella se asomo, Betty, una de las enfermeras.

-Hola Clara. Hola Al.- dijo entrando por completo.- Perdón por interrumpir pero es que tienes visitas, Alice.

-Visitas?.-preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Tanto Clara y yo nos miramos, las únicas personas que venían a visitarme eran mi padre y mi hermana pero por lo común venían a fin de mes -Yo?Segura?.- volvi a preguntar dudosa

-Sip, te están esperando en este momento en la sala de esperas.

-Ok.- dije levantándome de la cama teniendo cuidado de no tirara la comida. Me puse mi bata y sali de mi cuarto despidiéndome de Clara.

Mientras me dirigía hacia la sala de visitas, me preguntaba quien habría de venido a visitarme. Nadie sabía que estaba internada en un centro de rehabilitación, mas bien pensaban que andaba por todo el mundo tomándome un año sabático, de eso se había encargado mi madre de dejarlo muy claro a todos nuestros familiares y conocidos.

De la nada un mal presentimiento empezó a invadirme y conforme me acercaba a la sala este seguía creciendo, dándome a entender que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta, gire la perilla con temor abriendo lentamente.

Cuando vi quien estaba ahí, mi mundo se vino abajo. Todo lo que había logrado en estos meses se había ido al traste con solo verla parada frente a mí. Ahí se encontraba ella como siempre, elegante, impecable, imponente: mi madre.

Cerré mis ojos y conté hasta 10, tratando de tranquilizarme ya que estaba a punto de caer en un colapso nervioso.

-No me vas a saludar, hija.- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, acercándose poco a poco a mi.

- N-o t-e acer-ques.- dije lentamente, casi deletreando.

-Eres una mal educada Marie Alice.- dijo volviendo a su lugar y sentándose.- Todavía de que me tomo el tiempo de venir a visitarte, te pones en ese estúpido plan y me hablas asi. Definitivamente algunas cosas no cambian, siempre con ese maldito carácter, yo no se como te han podido aguantar aquí tanto tiempo.

-Madre….puedo saber el "honor" de tu visita, para que te largues de una buena vez.- dije sarcásticamente, poniéndome delante de ella con los brazos cruzados definitivamente no de muy buen humor.

-Eres una pelada, bajale a tu tonito sí, que soy tu madre.- ohhh ya iba a empezar.- Soy tu madre y merezco respeto, es decir, fui yo la que te di la vida, la que te cargo por 9 meses.- dijo empezando se a hacer la victima.- Y aparte de pelada eres una maldita desagradecida. Yo que te he dado todo y así es como me pagas. Te he dado estudios, comida, cama, un techo donde vivir y mucho más Marie Alice. Para que vengas y la cagues asi. Destruyendo tu vida y queriendo quitartela. DIME MARIE ALICE EN QUE CHINGADOS ESTABAS PENSANDO EHH? DIMEEE?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe…

-Que no me incumbe? QUE NO ME INCUMBE?.- dijo elevando la voz.- PERO SI SOY TU MADRE CON UN CARAJO! CLARO QUE ME INCUMBE…

-Madre?Ahora si eres mi madre.- dije sorprendida.- A ESO QUE TU ERES SE LE PUEDE DECIR MADRE? Una madre es el que apoya a los hijos no importa que, es la que los ama sin importar su defectos, es la que cuando te sientes mal te apoya y no te hace sentir mas mierda de lo que ya te sientes, es la que te habla y no te grita cuando hiciste algo mal, es la que no te echa encara todo lo que ha hecho por ti…. A ESO SE LE LLAMA MADRE! No esto que yo tengo enfrente que solo es una muy mala imitación

-Eres una….

-Soy una que…. Una pendeja? Una estúpida? Una lacra? Una niña sin educación?. Una altanera? Una irrespetuosa?. Una que madre… dime ahora que soy. Porque que yo me sepa ya me dijiste todo lo que soy y hasta lo que no soy. Te la has pasado criticandome toda la vida y creeme que llegado a este punto me vale un pepino lo que me digas. Así que si me puedes hacer el favor de decir el porqué de tu visita, para yo largarme de aquí y seguir con mis responsabilidades.

-Y todavía lo preguntas?.- dijo empezándose a enfadar.- Haz hecho que la reputación de nuestra familia caiga ¿crees que no se enteraron los vecinos y nuestros amigos de lo que ocurrió? ¿crees que no sabe la gente lo que haz hecho? Y TODO POR TU ESTUPIDEZ!

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-No, no me voy a callar, Marie Alice Brandon. Estoy harta de todo esto, así que creo que ya es hora de que salgas de aquí a la vida real y te dejes de estas pendejadas.- dijo señalando lugar.- Asi que mas te vale que vayas por tus cosas en este momento y te vayas aquí conmigo….

-ESTAS HARTA DE TODO ESTO?.- la mire con incredulidad, es decir, como osaba ella a decir eso.- Eres increíble madre. Deja de pensar solo en ti y en las consecuencia que esto trae para ti y para tu puta imagen!.- dije enojándome cada vez mas.- POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA DATE CUENTA QUE LOS PLANETAS NO GIRAN ALREDEDOR TUYO! Dices que yo soy egoísta, PERO ACASO NO TE HAS FIJADO EN EL ESPEJO. Serás mi madre y sangre de mi sangre, pero ya no te aguanto un segundo más. Estoy harta de ti, tu egoísmo y toda la mierda que has ido dejando en el camino. Por años aguante todo lo que decías y lo que hacías; todas tus quejas y reclamos de la vida que llevaste o quisiste llevar. Nunca dije nada y todo me lo guarde. Aguante cada una de tus peleas con mi padre, tus gritos con él o contra mí o mis hermanos, aguante todas tus mentiras… pero ya no. Ya me harte de que me jodas la vida y ya no lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndolo.

-NO VENGAS Y RECLAMES CUANDO NO SABES NADA. SI TODO LO QUE YO HICE FUE POR SU BIEN! TODO LO QUE HICE FUE PARA QUE SE DIERAN CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE EN REALIDAD ERA SU PADRE, PARA QUE TUVIERAN UNA EDUCACION DESCENTE Y PROTEGERLOS!

-PROTEGERNOS?.- grite.- Como puedes decir eso, como puedes decir que nos protegiste cuando lo único que hacías era preocuparte por tus problemas! Y dices que él es el cerdo egoísta! PORFAVOR!.- dije rodeando la mesa y encarándola.- Ni tu te crees esa pendejada, tu fuiste la egoísta que siempre se preocupo solo por lo que le pasaba. Nunca nos tomaste en cuenta en tus decisiones, y tu deseo de venganza lo único que hizo fue jodernos la vida a mí y a mi hermana. Estabas tan concentrada en tu dolor, que no te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba a tu alrededor.

-COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SOY EGOISTA!.- dijo dando un paso al frente, haciendo que quedaras a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia.- Siempre trate de ver por ustedes, para que crecieran en un ambiente sano, hice lo que pude para defender su patrimonio de esa estúpida que tu padre tenía como amante…

-No puedo creer que acabo de oír eso. Después de tantos años, sigues con los mismo - dije retrocediendo.- No puedes superar que mi padre encontró a otra persona que el ama con todo su corazón y que dicha persona también lo ama. No puedes superar que él te dejo de amar debido a tus horribles cambios de personalidad y ese carácter de mierda que tienes…..- PLAFFFFFF! De repente mi vi interrumpida cuando se había acercado y me había soltado una cachetada.

-Eres una estúpida.- dijo alejándose.- Como puedes seguir defendiéndolo cuando el fue quien te metió aquí, olvidándose de ti para irse con su golfa y su hijo. Dejándote sola y abandonada. Y así es como te vas a quedar Alice, sola y encerrada en este puto lugar. Te digo por qué porque nadie te quiere Alice, a nadie le importas. Porque quien iba a querer a alguien como tú a su lado. A ver dime, donde están esas amigas que supuestamente tanto te quieren, que te apoyan en las buenas y las malas? Acaso las ves aquí, no por qué porque no les importas en absoluto, ellas tiene sus perfectas vidas para andarse preocupando por alguien como tú.

-CALLATE! CALLATEE! CALLATEEEEE!.- dijo gritándole histérica.- YA CALLATE! NO AGUANTO SEGUIR OYENDO TUS ESTUPIDECES! NO AGUANTO MAS! YA AGUANTE 19 AÑOS DE MI VIDA Y NO PIENSO SEGUIR OYENDOTE NI UN SEGUNDO MAS! VETE! LARGATE DE AQUÍ! DEJAME SOLA Y NO VUELVAS MAS!ME ENTENDISTE? SI TANTO TE AVERGUENZO COMO TU DICES! LARGATEEEEEE! Y DEJAME VIVIR! Déjame vivir por favor.- dijo mientras caía de rodillas poco a poco, llorando desesperado por que se fuera.- Déjame y vete. Siempre me dijiste que no querías saber de mi, pues esta es tu oportunidad de olvidarte de mi. Olvídate que me tuviste, olvídate de que existo porque yo hare los mismo contigo…

-No Alice.- dijo tomándome de los brazos y poniéndome de pie.- Nunca te dejare en paz porque sabes que…. siempre estaré ahí detrás de ti vigilante minuciosamente a cada hora, a cada minuto y segundo de tu asquerosa vida. Mira como terminaste y mira donde terminaste por tus errores.- dijo señalándome el lugar.- Y asi quieres que te deje en paz, según tú eras una adulta y sabias hacerte cargo y mira nada mas como te salió.

-OHHH NOOOO! NO NO NO.- dije soltándome de su agarre bruscamente.- No saques esa frasecita de "según tú eras una adulta", porque si hablamos de eso, yo fui mas adulta que tú los últimos años, mientras tu dolor y venganza te transformaba en el ser despreciable que eres ahora. Mírate en un espejo! de que te sirve todo lo que tienes cuando ya todos saben que eres una mentirosa y loca. Tu eres la que se ha quedado sola, madre. Ya nadie cree tu mierda y sobretodo ya nadie te quiere en sus vidas, sobretodo yo. Y OYEME MUY BIEN MADRE! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, entendiste? No voy a permitir que me sigas arruinando la vida más de lo que ya lo hiciste. Y además, que crees que estoy haciendo aquí? Jugando? Haciéndome pendeja? Por si no te has dado cuenta ya estoy haciéndome cargo de mis errores y adivina que? Sin tu ayuda. Asi que vete haciendo a la idea de que desde el momento en que yo salga de este lugar, tu no vas a ser nada para mí.

Y sin más que decir, salí del salón.

**Jasper Pov**

-Jasperrrrrrrrrrrr!.- oiga que gritaban fuera de mi oficina. En menos un segundo, la puerta se azoto fuertemente dejando ver a una Clara toda preocupada.- Jasper que bueno que te encuentro…

-Hey tranquila Clara.- dije mientras dejaba las carpetas en mi escritorio y me dirigía hacia ella.- Pasa algo malo.

-Por Dios Jasper, no encuentro a Alice.- dijo de golpe.

-Como que no la encuentras?.- dije en shock. La ultima vez que la había visto estaba tranquilamente dormida en su cuarto

-Es que… es que hace rato…. me avisaron… fuera por ella…. sala de visitas….acabado el tiempo.- empezó a decir toda agitado, por lo que no le entendía nada.- Pero cuando entre solo se encontraba su madre…

-SU QUE?.- grite soltando los papeles que traia en las manos. Quedándome ahora yo en shock al entenderle al fin.- Pero si ella todavía no puede ver a Alice, ella todavía no esta preparada.- dije agarrándome el pelo desesperado.

-Lo se, lo se pero de alguna manera la dejaron entrar… pero el punto no es ese. Es que no la encontré ahí dentro, al parecer había salido corriendo y…- dijo nerviosa.- Dios Jasper! Ya la busque por todos lados y…

-Tranquila Clara, tranquila.- dije tomándola de los hombros al ver que estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa.- Lo más seguro es que ya esté en su cuarto, asi que dejame ir a revisar vale. Mientras tu llévale estos informes a mi tía.- dijo mientras recogía los papeles que se me había caído y se los entregaba.

-Ok, pero por favor avísame si la encuentras. Lo mas seguro es que este no se encuentre bien.- dijo con la cabeza gacha.- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Jasper. Siento que Alice esta sufriendo mucho en estos momentos.- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración yo ya estaba corriendo hacia la habitación de Alice, sabia que Clara había buscado ahí anteriormente pero había la mínima probabilidad de que ella ya estuviera ahí en estos momentos y si no… pues buscaría por todos los alrededores, en cada rincón hasta encontrarla.

En eso llegue a su habitación. Me pare un momento enfrente de esta, tratando de recuperar la respiración debido a la carrera. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegue, asi que toque tres veces y espere respuesta alguna. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que oi un "Pase". Contento de que estuviera dentro, abrí la puerta lentamente para no asustarla.

-Hey.- dije pasando y cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Cuando voltee la vi parada frente a la ventana.- Alice?.- la llame tratando de llamar su atención.- Alice, Clara te ha estado buscando preocupada desde hace rato.- pero no contesto nada, seguía viendo a la ventana.- Sabes me conto que tuviste visitas no muy gratas…cariño, como te sientes?.- dije acercándome lentamente a ella. Pero ella seguía delante de la ventana, y fue cuando al acercarme un poco más que vi que estaba llorando en silencio.

-No entiendo.- dijo de repente, secándose las lagrimas de su cara.

-Que no entiendes cariño?.- dije acercándome mas a ella.

-Es que en serio no entiendo.- repitió.- NO ENTIENDO, NO ENTIENDO!.- empezó golpeando la pared. Inmediatamente me puse delante de ella, tomandola por las muñecas y sujetándola contra mi pecho.-NO ENTIENDO, NO ENTIENDO! POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ? PORRRR QUEEE?.- siguió forcejeando.

-Alice tranquila…

-NO NO QUIERO ESTAR TRANQUILA! TODO MUNDO ME DICE QUE ME TRANQUILICE Y YA ME HARTE!.- dijo soltándose con fuerza de mis brazos.- Estoy harta de esta mierda.- dijo quitándose los zapatos y aventándolos contra la pared.- y de esto.- tomo las sabanas y las jalo.- y esto.- tomo el colchón, lo levanto y lo aventó lo mas lejos que pudo.- y de esto y de esto y de esto.-tomo todo lo que podía para aventarlo al suelo o a la pared.- Pero sobretodo estoy harta de sentir esto.- empezó frotándose desesperadamente el pecho.- Estoy harta de sentir dolor, confusión, tristeza, miedo, inseguridad, rabia, pánico, angustia, ansiedad, desconfianza, desesperación, desesperanza, melancolía, desolacion. Todo esto es demasiado, me sofoca a tal punto que no puedo respirar.

-Alice.- dije acercándome de nuevo a ella para tratar de evitar que se lastimara.

-DEJAMEEEEEE! DEJAMEEEEEEEEE! Y VETE! NO TE ME ACERQUES.- dijo alejándose de mi.- No quiero tu lastima, no quiero nada de ti, no quiero nada de nadie… solo quiero estar sola.- dijo mientras se iba a una esquina y se recargaba contra la pared.

-Vamos Alice, déjame estar a tu lado, déjame escuchar y ver lo que te hace mal para así ayudarte. No tienes por que estar sola en estos momentos cariño. Lo sabes muy bien- dije sentándome a su lado, a una distancia prudente. Se quedo unos momentos callada y espere hasta que ella estuviera preparada.

-No entiendo, Jasper. En serio, por más que me estrujo el cerebro no logro entenderlo.

-Que no entiendes, cariño.

-Porque ella es así? Porque ella hizo lo que hizo? Porque siempre ha mentido? Qué obtiene diciéndome todas esas cosas? Entiendo que ella haya sufrido una infancia dura y su matrimonio nunca fue lo que ella esperaba… pero lo que no entiendo es porque ella se desquita conmigo o miente de esa manera a las personas. Sabes a veces pienso que yo fui la culpable de todo…

-Hey hey.- le interrumpí.- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, Alice. Sabes que tu madre tiene un serio problema psicológico. Todo el trauma que sufrió de chica y las cosas que vivió después le dejaron una gran cicatriz que en vez de tratar de sanarla dejo sangrar y sangrar.

-Aun así, esa no es razón para todo lo que hizo, y más conmigo. Ella nunca me quiso como quiso a mi hermana. Para ella siempre fue el ser más despreciable del universo conmigo solo porque era gorda o porque cometía errores como no haber elegido el queso correcto en el super . Siempre me tuvo rencor solo porque me parezco demasiado a mi padre, porque nunca estuve de acuerdo con su pequeño mundo rosa, y no fui la hija perfecta.

Destruyo todos mis sueños, Jasper. Uno a uno lo fue destruyendo, con sus palabras hirientes y bromas pesadas. Ella nunca me quiso por lo que era sino por lo quería que fuera, una copia barata de mi hermana mayor. Me acomplejo tanto con mi imagen que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para bajar de peso, y heme aquí.

-Alice, pero tu no eres fea…

-Pero asi me siento Jasper. Me siento como el ser mas repúgnate del universo. Nada mas veme.- dijo señalando su cuerpo.- Soy un cerdo, con un alma rota y un corazón en mil pedazos. No tengo nada que dar y no merezco que la gente me dé, muchas veces pienso que no merezco el amor de mis amigas que han son la única familia que tengo. Lo único que hago es hacerlas sufrir y molestarlas con mi vida de mierda. Sabes ella tienen una vida sino perfecta…pues normal, es decir, tienen el apoyo y el cariño de su familia, les va bien en la universidad y tienen novios que las aman con todo su corazón como si fueran los únicos seres en el universos. En cambio mira la mía, en mi familia lo más cercano al amor son los gritos, cada quien ve por sus interés y nadie piensa en los demás, estoy aquí estancada simplemente porque estoy jodidisima de la cabeza; y aunque siempre dije que no quería novio, no sabes cuantas veces las envidie porque ellas tenían alguien que se preocupaba por ellas, que veía por ellas… que las amaban. Creo que ellas no necesitan en su vida un ser como yo.

-Alice no digas eso…

-COMO QUIERES QUE NO LO DIGA JASPER! ESTOY VACIA POR DENTRO, MI CORAZON ESTA ROTO EN MIL PEDAZOS Y MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA! Estoy tan harta de la vida, tan harta de ella, que lo único que quiero es morir.

-ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-QUEEEEEEE? QUE , JASPER? Es la pura verdad, hay veces en que ya no te puedes aferrar a nada más. Eso que te mantenía viva en un principio poco a poco se va desvaneciendo hasta ser nada. Y por más que lo intentas encontrar otra cosa que te mantenga en este mundo, buscas y buscas algo pero ya no encuentras nada. Una sola razón Jasper, solo necesitas una razón para seguir viviendo. Y yo ya no tengo razones para vivir, se me han acabado. Antes pensaba que podía tener un final feliz, que podría terminar mi carrera, casarme y tener hijos, pero ahora ya no lo veo así. No quiero cometer los mismos errores de mi madre o que me pase lo mismo que a ella, equivocarme y joderla y no solo joderme a mi sino también a mis hijos. Ya solo quiero acabar con este dolor que tengo muy dentro de mí, que me va pudriendo todo poco a poco. Ya no quiero llorar y ya no quiero sufrir.- dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Me acerque a ella con cuidado y pase mi brazo sobre su hombro para poder abrazarla.

-Porque Jasper? Porque a la gente buena siempre le pasan cosas malas? Siempre fui buena con mis padres, siempre fui una buena hija, siempre los obedecí e mis tareas y me esforzaba para sacar buenas calificaciones. Nunca le hice mal a nadie, nunca trate mal a mis compañeros al contrario siempre di amor…Y MIRA CON LO QUE LA VIDA ME RESPONDE! CON PURA MIERDAAAAA! MIERDA Y MAS MIERDAAAAAAAAAA! Ya estoy harta, harta de vivir así.

De vivir eternamente en la oscuridad, de no ver la luz. Sabes lo que es eso, estar cubierta por una eterna oscuridad o una neblina que no te deja ver el camino? De caminar y caminar sin rumbo, tratando de buscar la salida y no poder encontrarla? Sabes lo desesperante que es eso?

-Tarde o temprano la vida te lo recompensara Alice y podrás encontrar la luz. Ya lo veras, solo tienes que aguantar.

-PUES YA NO QUIEROOOOOOO!.Ya no quiero que la vida me recompense, que se vayan ella y su recompensa muy lejos- dijo soltándose de mi abrazo.- Estoy harta de todos y de que todos me digan lo mismo. He llegado al punto donde no quiero saber de nadie y ya no me importa lo que digan. Estoy hasta la madre de tener una puta sonrisa en mi cara, cuando en realidad me estoy muriendo por dentro. De llorar en silencio, de sufrir en silencio. Mi corazón está hecho pedazos, y mi alma esta cada día más débil. Ya no quiero esperar, ya espere muchos años, ya no quiero seguir así.

-Por el amor de Dios, Alice.- dije yo desesperado.- No puedes dejarte vencer, todo esto es un mal momento, pero si lo puedes superar. TIENES QUE salir de esta crisis. Llevo poco tiempo conociéndote pero eres una chica linda, generosa, buena, ayudas a la gente cuando lo necesita, y muchas otras cualidades pero sobretodo eres fuerte.- ella empezó a mover su cabeza, negando cada cosa que decía.- Si si lo eres Alice, créeme conocí a muchas chavas en tu situación y aun peor, y han salido adelante a pesar de todo. Así que tu también puedes cariño, no puedes dejarte vencer. Hay gente que te ama, Alice, como las chavas que vinieron ayer o tu padre.

-Duele, duele mucho Jasper.- dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su pecho.- Lo sientes, no hay nada. Aquí dentro no hay nada, solo un vacio provocado por toda esa oscuridad que me ha ido consumiendo poco a poco. Y no soy tan fuerte como piensas o como todos piensan, solo es mi instinto de supervivencia el que hace que no me aviente del quinto piso del este edificio. Pero no estoy tan segura de cuanto mas pueda aguantar.

-No Alice.- dije tomándola de los brazos.- Tienes que seguir luchando, lucha Alice. Lucha contra todos tus demonios, no puedes dejar que ganen. No puedes dejar que tus miedos y todo lo que tienes adentro se adueñe de ti. Pelea, tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo. Pelea por todo lo que fuiste, eres y quieres ser.

-Ya no puedo, no puedo. Que no lo entiendes, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir, no….

-Si si las tienes.- dije tomándola del brazo. Estaba enojado, desesperado, ya no sabía que decirle o que hacer para que ella se diera cuenta de las cosas. Sin saber que hacer, la abrace de nuevo, con todas las fuerzas del mundo.- Aférrate un poco mas Alice! Un poco mas Alice solo un poco mas! Y veras que todo saldrá bien. Si no tienes a que aferrarte, aférrate a mi cariño y te juro por mi vida que nunca te dejare caer. Nunca me oíste nunca.- sentí como se aferraba a mi camisa con todas sus fuerzas.

-Promételo, promete que nunca me dejaras y sino no prometas nada. Toda mi vida he oído promesa tras promesa y nunca las han cumplido, por favor Jazz no seas una de esas personas. No tú.

-Tranquila, Alice. Nunca te dejare volver a caer y si caes ahí estare para levantarte cariño o apoyarte cuando lo necesites.

"**Hoy aprendo a descubrirme, a saber quién soy. Siempre seré absurda, siempre contradictoria: la hija ****divertida pero problemática de mis viejos, la hermana canchera, la novia obsesiva, la paqueta superficial, la amiga incondicional, la amante traidora, la virgen santísima, la puta reventada, la concertista de piano, la aprendiz de guitarra, la flaca anoréxica, la gorda obesa. Juego con mis papeles: me analizo con un psicólogo que siento más como un amigo, veo películas incansablemente, me siento sola en el cine. Juego a sentirme alegre con mis primos, a tener dolor de panza de tanto reírme, a sentirme diva, gorda, triste, miserable, usada, enérgica. A sentirme útil escribiendo, a sentirme inútil cuando me releo, a reírme cuando me decís que te gusta que llore, a maldecirme porque sé que estás enfermo, a odiarme porque me encanta que lo estés. A amarte cuando no te soporto, a odiarte cuando te pareces a mí, a amarme cuando me parezco a vos, a que me cueste respirar cuando te escucho. Me voy. A eso: a sentir. ¿Quién soy? soy yo. ¿Cómo soy? Verás ¡soy tantas cosas!**

** Soy útil, fiel, inútil, inteligente, puta, alegre, obsesiva, virgen, hermana, hija, prima, novia, amante, amiga, compañera, confidente, traidora y leal entre otras cosas. Ese es mi modo operativo, así soy: absurda. Me entiendo en mi desorden, en mi incoherencia. Soy todo, depende del día. "**

**Abzurda-Cielo Latini**


End file.
